


Banana Bread Romance

by aryastcrks



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Modern Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryastcrks/pseuds/aryastcrks
Summary: My first braime one shot! Also my first time posting any of my work online so be nice ;) it's SUPER fluffy just so you know! I hope you enjoy :)





	Banana Bread Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess/gifts).



Jaime Lannister wasn't a domestic man; everyone knew that. He was arrogant, sarcastic, strong-willed, stubborn and impulsive - but he would also do anything for the ones he loves most. And for Jaime, that person was Brienne of Tarth. 

Jaime found himself in the small yet modern kitchen of the apartment he shares with Brienne. Scratching his head with his remaining hand, he let out a frustrated sigh. Trying to mix the ingredients of banana bread with only one working hand was harder than Jaime thought. 

He double checked, then triple checked the recipe to make sure he had everything right. This HAD to be perfect for Brienne; banana bread was her favorite food in the world, and he had a hidden surprise for her. 

Jaime was shaking a bit; he had never been this nervous before, even when his ex-girlfriend went crazy and chopped off his right hand, and even when he got into a bar fight with a man twice his size who was threatening Brienne. 

Jaime washed his hand and reached into the back pocket of his jeans to pull out a small velvet box. He opened the box and smiled at the beautiful diamond ring that was inside. 

He sighed, letting go of all his anxieties and doubts, and put the ring in the middle of the banana bread mix. Jaime poured the banana bread mix into a plastic container, and put it in the oven, setting the timer. 

Jaime relaxed and sat on the couch, deciding to look through pictures of Brienne and himself on his phone. 

As he was scrolling through his pictures, he found a video where Jaime had surprised Brienne by smearing his ice cream cone all over her face. He remembered that day so clearly. 

They were on vacation in Braavos, outside of an ice cream shop on the water. Brienne was amazed at all the sights, smells, and sounds; this was a completely different world to her. Jaime's heart swelled with love & adoration as he watched Brienne, so full of innocence, excited by even the simplest things in life. And that's when he had an epiphany. 

"I love you," Jaime said suddenly, his chin cupped in his left hand, admiring Brienne's astonishing blue eyes. 

Brienne whipped her head around to look at him with complete shock. "W-what?" 

"I said, I love you," Jaime replied, taking Brienne's hand in his. 

Brienne's face softened. "I love you too." They shared themselves with each other in bed that night for the first time, and it was the best thing that Jaime had ever done. 

Jaime smiled to himself and put his phone down. He laid down on the couch, drifting to sleep thinking of Brienne. 

***

Jaime awoke to the smell of smoke. He looked around sleepily, dazed and confused, thinking this was still part of his dream. 

Then the fire alarm went off, and Jaime snapped out of it. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and jumped up to run to the kitchen. Smoke was pouring from the oven, thick and grey. 

"Shit! FUCK!" Jaime grabbed a potholder and opened the oven to find that the plastic container with the banana bread had melted and the inside of the oven was on fire. 

Panicked and full of adrenaline, Jaime reached under the sink to take out the fire extinguisher and immediately sprayed down the fire until the last remaining flames disappeared. 

***

Brienne was coming home from her job as a third grade teacher, only to see smoke drifting from underneath the door of her apartment. 

"What in seven hells?" she muttered to herself. She reluctantly opened the door to find the oven and microwave scorched, and smoke lingering in the kitchen and living room. Jaime sat on the couch with his head in his left hand, clearly ashamed of whatever had happened. 

"Jaime! What the hell did you do?!" Brienne exclaimed, trying not to let her anger get the best of her. 

Jaime looked up sheepishly. "I... Well... It's a long story."

"I've got time," Brienne replied, her voice softening. 

Jaime looked at the ground. "You see... I was making banana bread for you, and I've never really truly baked or cooked anything before... I used a plastic container and this happened..." he trailed off. 

Brienne took a deep breath. "And WHY would you put a plastic container in the OVEN?"

"I don't know, I was just so excited about doing this for you, and I got careless. I'm so sorry." Jaime said, still not looking up from the ground. "And... the kitchen and bread aren't the only things that I ruined." He took a deep breath, and pulled what looked like a small piece of deformed metal from his pocket. He placed it in Brienne's hand. 

"What's this?" Brienne asked, confused. 

After a long silence, Jaime said, "It's... well it WAS... an engagement ring."

Brienne sat in shock for a moment, trying to make sure she understood what he said correctly. "An... engagement ring?" she asked. 

Jaime finally looked up from the ground and into Brienne's eyes, and nodded, with a small smile. 

Brienne thought about all of this for a moment. Her arrogant, strong willed boyfriend of two years had tried baking for the first time - to make her favorite food. Not only that, but he was going to propose to her. Tears welled in her eyes and her heart melted.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. All my life I've felt unwanted and unimportant but you've changed that for me," she said as gentle tears rolled down her freckled cheeks. 

Jaime's small smile broke into a grin, and he got down on one knee. Brienne clasped her mouth with her hands; she couldn't believe this was ACTUALLY happening! SHE was getting proposed to, by the most handsome man she had ever seen! It was so overwhelming, but in the best way possible. 

"Brienne of Tarth," Jaime began, clearly as giddy and happy as could be. "You are the love of my life. When we first met, we despised each other, but through all of our hardships, we found love where neither of us ever expected it would be. I'm... not the best with words, or baking, obviously," he paused so both of them could laugh. "But you make me a better man, in every way possible. You aren't my weakness; you are my STRENGTH. You push me when I feel like giving up, you test me, and you make me do incredible things I never thought I was capable of doing. Before we met, I was a different man; a man capable of heinous things. But since we've been together, you have changed me in so many ways, and I couldn't be more grateful. Brienne of Tarth, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Brienne burst into tears and giggles and launched herself into his arms. "Yes, yes, of course I will, yes! I love you!" 

Jaime squeezed her back and smiled into her shoulder. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. 

They kissed each other gently, lovingly, and then more passionately, giving themselves to each other fully and getting lost in this moment of complete love and bliss. That night they shared their bodies with each other, not once, not twice, but three times. This was the happiest moment of their lives, and they never wanted it to end. Thankfully, they knew, they would have endless days and nights full of moments like this day, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
